


Talkative

by nastyK



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, feelings are dumb ft. the junkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyK/pseuds/nastyK
Summary: Junkrat talks during sex, but that's not the problem.





	Talkative

"You know, bein' the most wa—aahh—anted man in Oz ain't s-so bad," said Junkrat, sitting naked on the raggedy love-seat as his bodyguard took him all in his mouth. Roadhog was on his knees, mask up on his face only exposing his thick lips. The sight alone made Junkrat blush, but then again, he was also getting his dick sucked so _of course_ he was blushing. "One time, this bloke, ah, this bloke followed me into Wolf Wood's. He—oh, fuck—he was one ugly motherfucker, he was! But he had a tender heart, I thought, cuz he bought me a drink, and, Roadhog, mate, ahh mmn..."

Junkrat was overwhelmed with how well that warm tongue worked up and down and around his shaft, and up to the tip of his head, and how the sharp teeth poked at him but never scraped... He bucked his hips up almost instinctively as Roadhog hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, swallowing down Junkrat's precome. Roadhog didn't want him to move, though, and his hands were now holding Junkrat's hips down. "S-So I was sayin'," Junkrat continued breathlessly, "This guy buys me a drink and he's all..." He continued speaking, telling his doubtless made up story as the big man worked all over him. Junkrat was bad at being on the receiving end. He was awkward at best, and loud and talkative at worst, and this being the first time Roadhog was pleasuring _him_ , he was in his absolute worst. Talk, talk, talk. Act like he hadn't been wanting this since the first time he laid eyes on Roadhog.  
  
Junkrat was hard as a rock when they came back to the motel after settling some "business" with a local gang. Roadhog flopped on the bed and when Junkrat would not stop flirting and grinding against his leg, he sat up and asked, "If I suck you off, will you shut up and let me sleep?" Junkrat nodded with such force it made his neck hurt, and then he was effortlessly picked up and dropped on the love-seat.    
And then he could not stop talking as his bodyguard dove deep on him.  
  
"So I tells him, 'I ain't lookin' for no bodyguard and you ain't havin' none of my treasure!' Fuck!" he yelped when Roadhog's hand wrapped around his length and jerked him off as he suckled on his head. Junkrat's mind had a hard time deciding between talking and screaming, so he yelled. "He called me a cunt! Told me to fuck off! _Roadhog—_ " He whined and curled his body around Roadhog's head as he released his pleasure into his mouth. Soon after, he melted and slumped on the seat, eyes closed and mouth curled into a satisfied grin. Roadhog, on the other hand, spit on the floor, got up, and walked back to bed. Junkrat opened his lazy eyes and focused on the bigger man who was getting ready to sleep. _That's it?_ , he thought, somewhat disappointed and heartbroken that it... literally just was a gobby and then going straight to sleep.  
He got up and carefully wobbled over to the bed. When he climbed on, Roadhog let out a rumbling noise akin to annoyance, a warning. "Hey, uh, didn't finish my story," said Junkrat.  
"Don't wanna hear it."  
"Not my best! I admit it, Hog, but—"  
"Shut up and let me sleep, that was the deal." _Ouch_. Junkrat slowly, carefully clung to Roadhog's arm, his limp dick grazing those thick fingers. He wanted to say something, do something, because he sure as hell thought Roadhog was into it and not just doing it because it was a deal. He felt... guilty?  
"Well, yeah—"  
"Get off," So he did, "And be quiet." And he tried. He sat up and looked at his bodyguard. His legs shook as he kept his lips shut tight, trying his absolute hardest not to say a word. His toes curled and uncurled and his fingers fiddled with themselves. He couldn't stay quiet. "Thought you wanted to," Junkrat blurted out.  
There was a short period of silence. Then Roadhog sighed, sat up and faced Junkrat. He extended his arm and grabbed Junkrat by the neck. Junkrat’s flinched and he was ready to lose his breath, but Roadhog’s grip was close to being gentle. Junkrat felt warmth gather down his gut. Was this supposed to be a threat? Roadhog forced Junkrat to look him in the eye. Or… well, lens. “Listen. We got needs. I use you, you use me. That’s it. Nothing else to it.” His grip tightened, as if making sure Junkrat understood what he was saying. Junkrat nodded, but he did not want to. Roadhog snorted and let go. He laid back down and Junkrat just stared at him.

His chest felt uncomfortably warm and breathing got hard. He knew all that, to be sure. Just… sex. For when they need it. Juuuuust sex. Nothing else. He knew this. He knew it and that was all there was to it. Except…

“Could be more to it,” Junkrat mumbled, almost sure Roadhog didn’t hear. He lay down, making sure to keep a good distance between him and ‘Hog.

If Roadhog had heard, he showed no sign of it. Soon enough, they were both snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the RoadRat discord server (18+); click [here](https://discord.gg/PCFGjGP)!!!


End file.
